Spectral Embrace
Spectral Embrace is a level 29 mission automatically started upon the completion of Here for the Reaping. Work with Green Lantern and Green Arrow to rejoin the Spectre with humanity Eclipso has stolen from him. Objectives *Restore Spectre's Humanity Upon completion, The Fates Aligned is automatically started. Doctor Fate would send you an email with a reward, Belt of Memory attached. Walkthrough Enter the Lair of the Spectre located in the mission area of Here for the Reaping. Fight through the Vengeful Spirits, Magistrates, Accusers and Souleaters. There are some possessed souls floating around that could not be attacked but may turn to one of above when approached, so be careful and try to limit the amount of spirits attacking - a room full of max level angry spirits will kill you very quickly. After finding and defending Tom from two Vengeful Spirits, be ready to be assaulted by many spirits at once in the next room - gate's locked behind you. Save the Supercharge, wait for the Soder Cola and Trinkets timer to finish counting. After a short cutscene, spirits appear outside the "cage" and phase inside. Defeat them all, and continue. Checkpoint reached. When you see Green Arrow and Green Lantern, talk to the latter. He will reveal that he was once the host of the Spectre, and a human host is requires for Spectre to maintain humanity - otherwise he goes crazy. Talk to him again, and go on to find the Spectre apparently insane. Hal Jordan distracts him while the player and Green Arrow destroys four crystals affecting the Spectre. Spirits guards the crystals. Green Arrows does very little damage. He will revives the player if they are knocked out, but it is better to flee for full health and power. After some time, the Spectre would become more collected and starts attacking Hal Jordan. While this could hit the player, it doesn't deal much damage and there is no reason to get in the way. Each crystal is guarded by two spirits, and there are four extra spirits before the last crystal. They should not be difficult after the dozens of spirits before. After all crystals are destroyed, Spectre would reject such emotions. Talk to Hal Jordan. Players could let the Spectre knock them out after defeating the last spirits but before destroying the crystal. This ensures full health and power, and progress is not reset, but it is reset if the player is knocked out during the battle with the Spectre. The player is locked in combat mode (i.e. no natural healing) while any spirit is not defeated. After defeating the last spirit, the player could wait and heal before talking to Green Lantern. The Spectre possess Green Arrow, and then Green Lantern. Defeat both forms - it is surprisingly easy. After that, Eclipso appears and Spectre possess the player. Eclipso is even easier, dealing little damage and the two other heroes make quick work of him. After securing Eclipso and the final cutscene, leave the building. Rewards *Cash: $121 *2800 xp for defeating Eclipso *2801 xp upon completion Trivia *The crystals looks exactly like the Sisyphean Stones destroyed in A Shard of Hope. *When the Spectre is found, he is in giant form. When he possesses Green Arrow and later Hal Jordan, he is in human size. However, when he possesses the player, he is back to his giant form. *When possessed by the Spectre, the equipment screen would show the player as usual but enlarged. Players could also use emotes as the Spectre. *There is sometimes a glitch that causes Hal Jordan to attack the air where the Spectre originally was rather than the Spectre. Gallery Green_Arrow_and_Green_Lantern.png|The player meets Green Arrow and Hal Jordan. Spectre_runes.png|One of the runic formations flying around the Spectre. Spectre_barrage.png|The Spectre unleashes a barrage of blasts. Spectre's_Compassion.png|Spectre's Compassion - without it, how can one judge? Spectre's_Reason.png|Spectre's Reason - without it, the innocent would be found guilty. Spectre's_Hubris.png|Spectre's Hubris - to find satisfaction in judging, one must be certain with his judgement. Spectre's_Empathy.png|Spectre's Empathy - without it, it is only an excuse for the weak to escape judgement. Spectre_possesses_Hal_Jordan.png|The Spectre possesses Hal Jordan. Eclipso_appears.png|Eclipso appears. Eclipso_defeated.png|Eclipso defeated. Giant_player_in_equipment_screen.png|The glitched equipment screen. Spectre_dance.png|The player dancing as the Spectre. Category:Hero Missions/Level 29 Category:Missions Category:Hero Missions